Chocolates
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Ichimatsu comparte más que sus chocolates a Karamatsu


**Nota:** Lo hice apurada para no irme lejos de Sna Valentín. La canción es _Amor te digo amor_ de Miguel Bosé

* * *

Nuevamente era San Valentín. No es necesario la alarma por el día. Solo el aroma de chocolate inundando el ambiente era necesario para despertarlos. Solo con el olor se despertaron hambrientos.

Se levantaron entusiastas. Qué bueno es ser joven con esperanzas y no un nini. Los seis desayunaron juntos comentando sobre los chocolates que recibirán en el día.

Tomaron sus maletines escolares y se dirigieron a la escuela. Desde hace tiempo vieron a los chocolates. Algunos iban en parejas, otros solos con esperanzas de conseguir uno. Ellos eran ese caso.

Totoko los recibió entregando sus chocolates por amistad. Osomatsu la siguió pidiendo el chocolate que por derecho se merece: un honmei-choko. El chocolate que se le da a esa persona especial, aquel que era tu favorito. Ella solo lo ignoró caminando por ahí.

Algunas chicas amigas del pequeño Todomatsu le entregaron a él chocolates por su amistad. Choromatsu recibió uno por parte de Reika, el sub representante del grupo, ya que él era el representante. Se entrego por agradecimiento por apoyar con la clase.

Por su parte, Jyushimatsu no obtuvo ninguno por el miedo que causa. A su vez Karamatsu tan poco. Su timidez y acné no le ayudaban con las chicas.

Karamatsu-niisan –La voz del cuarto hermano le hizo voltearse- ¿Algún chocolate? –El alcalde negó con la cabeza viendo a su hermano sonriente- ¡No te estoy preguntando sí recibiste! –Le jalo la mejilla con esa sonrisa- Te estoy ofreciendo los míos –le mostro la bolsa enorme.

Los dos caminaron a la azotea para comer. O más bien Karamatsu era el momento de escuchar la música.

Osomatsu dice que me das los chocolates porque no quieres tener tu cara como la mía –agregó tocándose sus granos ocasionados por el acné.

Osomatsu está celoso porque no recibe chocolates como yo –Eligió al fin a the call the care- además de que solo los comparto contigo.

¿Eso está bien? –Pregunto cabizbajo.

Lo es para mí –Ichimatsu lo miro de reojo

No debería comer estos chocolates –Karamatsu dejo su primer paquete de chocolate a medi-res lo dio a ti. En ellos están sus sentimientos.

No me interesa, ni me gusta, ni me gusta ni me gusta ni me gusta ni el chocolate –respondiendo elegir una canción.- Es más fácil ponerlo en el momento.

Ichimatsu ... -se picó los dedos- ¿Estás esperando algún honor en especial?

El chico pauso su música cuando por fin encontró la indicada. Escucho claramente las palabras de su hermano mayor. Sonrió.

Los chocolates que deseo –se quitó uno de los auriculares para colocárselo a su hermano- son imposibles. Esa persona nunca me corresponderá –su sonrisa era triste.

Así lo sintió Karamatsu cuando la mano de Ichimatsu acaricio su mejilla para verle a los ojos. El segundo hijo cerró los ojos lentamente disfrutando de la canción.

Amor de mis pecados dale a la tormenta… Que nadie sepa… Cueste lo que cueste, duela lo que sienta… Pero así es la vida.

Tarareaba la canción aún con el rostro atrapado entre las manos de su hermano. Ichimatsu sonrió para sí.

Era de noche. Todos presumían sus chocolates. Osomatsu se quejaba, Jyushimatsu solo decía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Ichimatsu presumió su botín, Karamatsu afirmó. Cenaron. Los chocolates esperarían hasta el día siguiente para ser devorados.

Era de noche cuando Ichimatsu estiró su brazo sintiendo un lugar vació a su lado. Él se despertó de golpe, vio que faltaba el segundo de sus hermanos. Se levantó rápido a buscarle. Tal vez un chocolate estaba malo. Salió de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras. Vio una luz alumbrando una parte de la casa pero no era el baño provenía de la cocina.

¿Karamatsu? –Preguntó sorprendido al ver a su mayor haciendo chocolates- ¿Qué haces a esta hora?

¡Oh, te desperté! –Se veía avergonzado al ser descubierto.- Estaba guardando todo.

¿Por qué hacías chocolates? –Su preocupación principal asomo.

Son para ti –respondió tembloroso sacando un corazón azul brilloso-. No son el honmei-choko que esperas pero quiero dártelo a cambio.

En ese momento Ichimatsu se puso a llorar. Karamatsu no entendía. Tal vez lo ofendió. No tenía idea. Pero los brazos de Ichimatsu lo hicieron entrar en razón.

Lo siento… no debí… -intentaba controlarlo en su abrazo.

Idiota… -Ichimatsu lo abrazo más fuerte- estos son los Honmei que he estado esperando. Osomatsu tenía razón te daba los chocolates para que te llenes de acné y ninguna chica se te acerque. No quería que nadie que no sea yo te de chocolates. Eres tan puro que cualquier persona se enamoraría de ti y no lo quiero. Tan poco quiero ensuciar tu alma con la mía podrida.

Ichimatsu… -Karamatsu estaba sorprendido por la confesión de su hermano.- No pienso que seas malo. Tan poco pienso que me des asco –sonrió tocando su mejilla- Amo a Ichimatsu como él me ama a mí.

Ambos hermanos se confesaron. Se miraron para luego besarse.

Años han pasado desde ese momento. Ichimatsu observa la envoltura del chocolate que Karamatsu le entrego ese día. Suspira al darse cuenta que ha pasado tanto tiempo de ese momento. Sonríe al saber que ambos han cambiado pero los sentimientos se mantienen.

Los acordes de la guitarra se escuchan gracias al aire que las introduce por la ventana. Decide subir al tejado, ahí encuentra al segundo hijo. Se sienta a su lado, apoya su cabeza en el hombro ajeno que no siente desagrado por él.

Sea lo que quieras, pase lo que nos pase

No sé no sé no sé ... Cuanto sabes de mí ... –Karamatsu cantaba mirando hacia él. Aún no se ha grabado la canción que Ichimatsu le hizo oír- Pero dejo que me puedas ... Y permito que me lleves –la guitarra se detuvo. Karamatsu el cambio por las manos de Ichimatsu- Poco importa lo que hagas de mí ...

Ahora estaban en San Valentín pero al día siguiente su aniversario. Ichimatsu lo sabía. Karamatsu se cubrirá de chocolate para él. Le disgusta la idea pero al mismo tiempo se excita.

Porque todo lo que es Karamatsu es lo que él quiere así como Ichimatsu es todo lo que quiere Karamatsu.


End file.
